


brotherly affection

by amomo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Bruce Wayne does not get his kids, Dick Grayson is an okayish big brother, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is a little shit, Mild Language, batfamily, minor extortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomo/pseuds/amomo
Summary: Jason's fought villains before but this one will take a more creative approach to escape.





	brotherly affection

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is about 12 years old in this FYI.

“Bruce! Bruce, save me!” Jason squirmed attempting to escape his captor. But Lady Luck was not on his side today. All attempts at escape were futile, the enemy has the upper hand. His only resort was to yell for help while he still could. Bruce would save him, right? Bruce loved him and wasn’t one to ignore the pleas of helpless children.

Finally, his would-be savior arrived. Bruce look at Jason and then at the heartless man who got joy from torturing young children and _just walked out of the room?_

“Bruuuuuce!” Jason continued his struggle, gasping for breath. “Come save me, you useless old white man!” Bruce just let out a sigh and continued to drink his coffee like the pretentious bastard he was.

Jason was on his own now. He stopped squirming for a moment and look at the man who brought him endless pain known by some as Dick Grayson but should be known by all as The Biggest Jerk to Ever Live. Dick let out a cackle like the madman he was and continued to push down on Jason. Jason now was squished into an uncomfortable corner of the sofa, while Dick spread himself comfortably his torso leaning against Jason’s small body.

Jason had been attempting to shove his older brother off for the past ten minutes with no avail.

“Get your fat-ass off me, ya freak!”

“ _Rude_ ” was Dick’s response as he pressed harder against Jason. “Why would I get up? I’m so _comfy_.”

“I think your parents foresaw the absolute jackass you’d turn out to be when they appropriately named you _Dick_.”

“ _Language_ , Little Wing.”

“Get off me.” Jason whined yanking at Dick’s hair but Dick quickly pinned Jason’s arms down once more. “I’ll bite you and spit in your hair, Dick-face.”

Dick just hummed at Jason’s threats which angered Jason even more. Jason narrowed his eyes at the older boy. He still had one last tactic left. It took him a few moments to get there but then he unleashed his last card.

“Jason?” Dick leaned back a bit to get a better look at him. “Are you.. _.crying?_ ” Jason continued to sniffle and let his (totally fake) tears slide down his cheeks. Then he let out a sob which was promptly cut short by Dick covering Jason’s mouth with his hand.

Annoying Jason was one thing, but main him _cry?_ Bruce was going to have his head.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Dick immediately began to slide off Jason who stared up at him with watery eyes. “Sorry, Jay, I didn’t mean to hurt you. You know I was just playing, right?” Dick moved his hands to Jason’s shoulders to get him to stop shaking. He glanced up to make sure Alfred or Bruce hadn’t heard. “How about I take you out for ice cream and we _don’t_ mention this to Bruce?”

Jason decided to lessen up on the act, “I want milkshakes.”

“Milkshakes it is.” Dick stood up grabbed his keys and herded Jason out the door before anyone could see or stop them.

Jason grinned as he took a big slurp of his chocolate milkshake. So, Dick was annoying but having a big brother did have its perks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my sisters used to do this to each other all the time and I'm a sucker for young!jason and dick interactions.


End file.
